Wing Wigglin
Jay Jay and his friends go on a camping trip, but Jay Jay is intent on hiding his morning Wing Wiggling exercises from everyone, since he worries if someone sees him, they'll think he's silly. He soon learns everyone else has something that seems silly, but it doesn't have to be kept secret. Plot At Tarrytown National Park, this was the first day of the camping trip Big Jake promised for a long time. Along with Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy and Brenda, everyone is awake and ready to go on a morning flight. While Tracy and Snuffy can't wait, for some reason Jay Jay wasn't happy and excited like the others. Big Jake asks him if something's wrong, but he says he's okay, so everyone leaves for the flight. Later during the flight, Tracy and Snuffy are enjoying the breeze until Jay Jay acts as if he's flying out of control and starts to head back toward the campsite. Worried, the others follow him. Back on the ground, Big Jake wonders why Jay Jay landed so soon. Jay Jay says he doesn't feel like flying this morning, surprising Tracy and Snuffy, the latter saying he always likes flying. Jay Jay agrees, but he doesn't feel to do so today. Tracy asks if Jay Jay's sick, leading him to think to himself why he doesn't want to go. Obviously, he is hiding something from them. Jay Jay fakes he doesn't want to fly because he wants to stick around and smell all the wonderful smells at the park. Big Jake suggests they should stay with them, but Jay Jay dismisses them and would rather be alone, and he'll join once he's done smelling. Big Jake suggests he should at least help Brenda gather some firewood, surprising her. Jay Jay agrees, and the other three set off. Back in the air, Big Jake is suspicious of why Jay Jay didn't want to fly this morning. He asks the other two what they think about him, leading Tracy to remember what happened this morning: she was going to the lake to get some water and asked Jay Jay to come with her, but he refused. When she asked why, she said it's nothing important, so he came along after all. It happened earlier this morning after sunrise, and Big Jake begins to think to himself. While Jay Jay is staying behind, he tells Brenda he hadn't seen any firewood yet, and is relieved that he almost told everyone the big secret he was hiding. After quipping to himself it was a good thing he didn't "ruin their good time" and noticing Brenda busy with gathering firewood, he is finally alone and can now do the secret thing he doesn't want to tell anyone about: his morning Wing Wiggling exercises, which involves him flapping and stretching his wings. Then Jay Jay begins exercising around the park, singing an upbeat song as he works out. When he finishes, he is now ready to fly. He tells Brenda he's going off to join the others for the morning flight, then leaves. The next morning, Jay Jay was the first to wake up before the morning flight, and sneaks off to do his exercises before everyone else woke up. The moment he left though, the other three notice he's gone, and go off to follow him. It was then that Big Jake catches Jay Jay exercising alone, shocking him. Big Jake asks him if this is why he didn't want to fly with them yesterday, and Jay Jay sadly agrees. He explains he has to do his Wing Wiggling exercises every morning before a flight, otherwise he won't be able to fly right. In addition, he wanted to do it alone because he thought everyone would think he'd look silly and would be ashamed of himself. Big Jake reassures him by stating he shouldn't feel like he needs to keep a secret, and understands why he had to it alone. He reveals he has to exercise before a flight, too, by leaning back and fourth, which he calls "loosening his wings". Jay Jay is excited to hear Big Jake has to exercise his wings like him, and he adds everyone has their own special way of working out. At that moment, Tracy and Snuffy come by and explain they shouldn't laugh at him, hence they're his friends and care about him. One by one, they share with him their workouts: Tracy does spins to help her fly right, and Snuffy un-jams his skywriting smoke if it's jammed. Jay Jay promises to never be ashamed of his exercises again, leading Big Jake to think of loosening his wings a little bit more before the flight. Everyone does their respective workout routeins, then take off. During the flight, Big Jake asks Jay Jay if he's okay, to which he agrees, hence he did his exercises. Big Jake requests Jay Jay to take the lead, and he happily agrees, and the kids sing a reprise of the Wing Wigglin' song. Jay Jay learned that everyone has to do things to take care of themselves, and should never be ashamed of that. And it was the best camping trick he ever had. Quotes Trivia *Moral: You shouldn't hide what makes you special. Christian Dub Edits The following lines were redubbed when it was shown on the Christian VHS release: Goofs * For some reason, on the 2010 DVD Snuffy Sees the Big Picture, right after Tracy and Big Jake's conversation in the air, it skips to the point where Jay Jay looks at Brenda occupied, skipping the part where she asks if he's seen any firewood. * At some points in the episode, most noticeable during Jay Jay's exercises, Jay Jay's hubcaps are missing. Home Media Releases US *Wing Wigglin' (VHS) *Jay Jay's Wing Wigglin' Mystery *Taking Care of You UK Malaysia *Soaring Sky High (VCD) Gallery Episode Jay Jay The Jet Plane - Wing Wigglin' (US)|US Version No Screenshot.png|UK Version Jay Jay the Jet Plane - Episode 6 - Wing Wigglin'|US Christian Version Category:Episodes Category:Main Series episodes Category:Episodes focused on Jay Jay Category:Vhs Category:Season 1